Fighting Fate
by WinchesterPhantom
Summary: From the moment Mike Logan and Carolyn Barek met they started to fight fate.


**Fighting Fate**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Law and Order: CI

**Summary:** From the moment Mike Logan and Carolyn Barek met they started to fight fate.

**Author's Note:** So I'm getting a new laptop soon so I was searching through all my files trying to decide which ones to backup onto my CD's and so forth and I came across this and thought might as well post it. Please note this hasn't been beta'd so I apoligise for any glaring mistakes that could occur.

Enjoy!

* * *

Carolyn Barek swung her bag over her shoulder.

She glanced up at the clock and sighed. She was going to be late again. Why did her brother always have to organise these family functions so early...besides the obvious factor that her nieces couldn't stay up to late - but still, why? She looked back over her desk to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything before heading over to the elevators.

A few of her co-workers mumbled goodbye but otherwise she made a pretty silent getaway to the edge of the bullpen.

"Barek!"

She turned sharply at the sound of her captain's voice. He was standing just outside his office, gesturing to her. She nodded in silent understanding, making her way back through the bull pen. Well at least she'd have decent excuse this time 'my captain didn't let me leave' not they'd believe her since she had used similar work related excuses before. What could she say? Listening to her Aunt's long winded talks on how she should be married with three kids and a dog really wore her down. Not even her cousin and her endless comments could brighten up her Aunt's rants.

Except this time she had promised her cousin she'd be there since Rosie was really going to get an earful because of her latest divorce and needed all the moral support she could get.

Especially since Maya (her other, much younger cousin) was getting married soon...

She half wished a sniper could shoot her now.

She entered Deakins office and slipped into a chair. He shut the door and sat down, face deadly serious. She had no idea what this was about. She had tied up all her cases...maybe she had left something out...oh crap, had she? Frowning she asked, "What do you want sir?"

"Somewhere you need to be?" he asked, politeness lacing his voice.

"Family function,"

"Don't want to keep you then," he said warmly. Carolyn felt like a fish out of water. What was going on? She rarely talked to her superior officer. She did her job and went home. She thought over her cases, nothing should be wrong about them and besides he was far too calm if this was about a case. She knew Deakins liked to win - hell she'd heard his calls to the Brass about getting Logan in here from Staten Island.

So if it wasn't a case, what was it...?

"How would you feel about partnering up with Mike Logan?" he asked shortly, all eyes on her.

Her jaw slackened slightly. She hadn't had a partner in ages...since she had first started working with Feds in fact. Not that she hadn't been hoping for a partner, someone to bounce ideas off, to actually talk too, but seriously, her solve rate was up, she didn't really need a partner.

And a partner, like Mike Logan?

He was 'apparently' a hot-head, an alpha-male and the moment he had stepped into the bullpen she had heard the secretaries start to talk, felt the electric charge in the air. She knew that much. She knew he had been sent to Staten Island after punching a politician or something. She knew Deakins had fought to get him back.

She looked into Deakins eyes, trying to gage what he was thinking. He obviously wanted them as partners, possibly to keep an eye on him. But it wasn't just that. She knew that look, it was hard to catch but it was that glance he tended to give to Goren and Eames.

He wanted another golden pair.

"Well Detective?" he probed.

"I don't see a problem sir," she said softly.

"Great,"

He got up and went to his door, opening it.

"Logan, I want you to meet someone," he called into the bullpen. Carolyn tensed, sitting a little straighter, almost holding her breath. Looked like he had been going to partner her up no matter what she thought. The next moment Logan walked in.

The first thing she noticed about Mike Logan wasn't his short dark hair, inquiring hazel eyes, his mischievous quirked mouth or even his musty male smell that she was sure multiple women had fallen for. No it was none of that.

He was tall.

In fact as she stood up she realised just how much he dwarfed her. Damn how tall was he? And he wasn't a weedy tall, but a muscular tall. That's when she noticed how his guard seemed to be up – there was a wary look in his eyes.

"Mike Logan this is Carolyn Barek your new partner," said Deakins shortly.

The two detectives shook hands, keeping eye contact. He had a strong grip and she could feel something cool connecting with her skin. She glanced down briefly and saw a ring. Breaking apart she took one more look at her new partner.

He was calm but tense – definitely wary.

"I'll see you two Monday," said Deakins suddenly. Carolyn nodded and followed Logan out of the captain's office, promptly closing the door behind her.

"So you're my partner?"

Nodding curtly she said, "Yeah," she glanced at her watch, "Listen I really have to run...sorry..."

He cocked his head to the left, "Sure, see ya Monday Barek,"

"See ya,"

She started to walk quickly towards the elevators. Her cheeks seemed to burn, her heart seemed to skip. The way he said her name, in that smooth baritone voice – Barek – well she had just figured out what had helped Logan get his reputation with the secretaries. His voice was something outta a movie, low and seductive like Johnny from _Dirty Dancing_.

Well this was going to be interesting.


End file.
